


Do Better

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, Multi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam being Demon!Dean and Demon!Cas's pet. Make it dark, forcing sam with everything. Punishment is also severe (maybe holding his head under ice cold water then fucking him) IDK but please do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Better

"Sam! On the bed, and between my legs." Dean ordered.

Sam gave a small whimper. “Dean…please…”

"Sam." Dean said, turning to Sam, eyes going black. "I gave you an order. I don’t have to punish you for disobeying, do I?"

"No! Oh, god, please no." Sam said.

"Then your head better be between my legs within the next ten seconds. One…two…three…"

Sam was there before Dean got to six.

"Good boy." Dean smiled, freeing his hard cock, and giving it a few strokes. "Start sucking."

Sam gave a small sob, as his lips touched the head of Dean’s cock.

"Dean, please…."

"Suck." Dean said, forcing Sam’s head down on his cock. Sam’s mouth slid down on Dean’s cock and the sob he had was choked off. He started sucking slowly, and Dean groaned happily. "That’s it, pet." Dean murmured, hand gripping Sam’s hair.

Sam cried out and lifted his hand to try to get Dean’s hand away.

"Uh-uh, Sam. You know better."

Sam’s hand dropped and he heard a door opening, signalling Cas was about to come in the room.

He heard the footsteps and a chuckle, and Sam shut his eyes, as he sucked Dean’s cock.

Dean grunted, and he started fucking himself in Sam’s mouth roughly, slamming Sam’s head down as he did, and Sam was praying he didn’t choke on Dean’s cock.

He felt the bed dip behind him and a sharp slap come to his ass, before he felt a sharp twist at the plug that was in his ass.

Sam jolted and choked, and he heard Dean’s hiss of pain, before his head was pulled off of Dean’s cock and he was looking at Dean’s furious face.

Sam knew he bit Dean’s cock, and he knew that nothing was going to stop his punishment for it.

Sam tried to apologize anyway. “Dean, fuck, I’m sorry. Oh, god, I’m sorry. Please.”

"Should know better, Sam." Dean growled. "Cas, take him."

Cas grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, and started dragging him away, with Sam sobbing, and shrieking, hands latched onto Cas.

He begged and pleaded through sobs and tears. “Please! I’ll do better! Stop, please!”

Cas brought Sam to a room, and tossed him against a trough of water.

Sam saw his reflection, watched as tears fell into the water, and he watched as Cas walked up behind him, eyes black.

"Cas…please. Don’t. I’ll do better. I promise." Sam begged.

"I know you’ll do better, Sam." Cas said, hand twisting in Sam’s hair. Sam cried out, and his head was shoved underneath the water.

Sam’s hands shot out to the sides of the trough, gripping the edges, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to not inhale the water.

When Cas pulled his head from the water, he was coughing and sputtering, and he could see Dean in the room, face a mask of fury.

"I’m sorry!" Sam cried out, before his head was shoved back under the water.

While under the water, Sam felt Cas’ hands leave, only to be replaced by Dean’s. His head was yanked above water, and soon he was staring Dean in the eyes, while he coughed, trying to breath properly.

"Dean…." Sam begged in a sob. "Stop, please."

Sam felt the plug get yanked free and suddenly Cas’ cock with replacing it. Sam cried out as Cas started pounding into him, and his head was forced back under the water.

Sam’s vision was starting to go black when he was brought back above the water, and he was given a few seconds to breath.

Sam stopped struggling, sobbing, and coughing into the water.

"No more fighting?" Dean growled.

"No." Sam shook his head slightly, cringing at the grip of Dean’s hand in his hair.

"You’re gonna learn to expect what we do, Sam. Or you’ll be punished more." Dean said.

Sam cried out again, as Cas fucked him roughly, and he nodded.

"Glad you understand." Dean growled, and let go of Sam’s hair.

Cas’ gripped Sam’s wet hair, but Sam didn’t try to stop it, not wanting for his head to go back under the water.

He watched at Dean jacked off by his head and watched Cas’ face, as Cas fucked him from behind. Both came around the same time, and Sam watched as Dean’s come drip into the water, while Cas’ cock pulsed in him, come painting his inner walls.

"Crawl back to the bed, and present yourself, Sam." Cas ordered, as he pulled out. "If you do, maybe we might go easy on you tonight."

Sam nodded, trying to stifle the sobs and whimpers, as he began his journey back to the bedroom on hands and knees.


End file.
